


Red Bull Gives Angels Wings

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Red Bull, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are invited to the apartment that Gabriel and Sam have for the first time. Some drinking ensues and then Gabriel remembers a commercial ad. One about Red Bull and wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull Gives Angels Wings

Dean and Cas opened the motel room door and were transported to an apartment. 

"Welcome to me casa." Gabriel said as streamers fell on the couple. "I have the Winchester choice drink." Gabriel pointed to the beer on the table and the whiskey.

Sam pulled out several bags of chips and put them on the table. The four of them told stories and got into a minor food fight before Gabriel broke out the Asgardian Mead. 

"This is serious stuff Winchesters. You can have a max of two shots." Gabriel said as he poured the golden substance in four shot glasses. Gabriel handed one to each of the men before grabbing his own. 

Two Mead shots later for the Winchesters and twelve for the angels later and Team Free Will was thoroughly wasted. 

And that is when Gabriel had an idea. He snapped his fingers and a two packs of Red Bull landed on the table.

"Little Bro." Gabriel shouted. Cas grunted as he pulled away from Dean's lips. Sam was hoarding a bag of Nacho Doritos watching his mate slug another shot back. 

"What Gabriel? I'm a little busy." Gabriel opened two cans of Red Bull and handed one to Cas.

"No sex on my couch. I have a bed ready for you to go at it like the bunnies that you are for later." Cas took the can of Red Bull and looked at it.

" _Red Bull gives you wings."_ He slurred. Dean, no longer occupied pounced on Sam and tried to take the bag of chips. Gabriel ignored the humans and said,

"Lets see if it works." Both of them looked at each other and chugged down the can.

"This liquid is vile." Cas said eyeing the can. He tried to crush it, but he felt his Grace pool out of his hand and into the can.

"Bro." Gabriel said looking at the warped can. "Why did the can deserve a smiting?" Gabriel was reaching for another two cans, passed one to Cas and chugged it down.

"It needed to be put out of its misery." Cas said before drinking the Red Bull. 

"Dammit Sammy! Share the chips!" Dean said when Sam ran away from the couch.

"You will never take me alive!" Sam shouted before running away from his older brother.

Gabriel and Cas drank a twelve pack when the humans returned. Sam was covered in chip dust and Dean had ranch dressing in his hair. They looked at the discarded cans and Sam said,

"You smiting cans?" 

"Yeah," Gabriel responded when he finished his seventh can. He threw it in the air. Cas looked at the can, and when it fell towards the ground, he smited it. 

"Heh." Cas giggled. He chugged his seventh can and threw it in the air for Gabriel. Gabriel made a hand gun and made a 'pew' sound. The can exploded. Gabriel then collapsed into giggles on Sam. 

And that was when it happened. Cas could feel his Grace more than ever. He felt his wings, itching to be shown, so he did. 

Black wings engulfed the air. All of the feathers were sticking our in attention.

"Fluffled Feathers-" Sam tried to say. That is when all six of Gabriel's came out. His were no better than Cas's. The angels looked at their wings for a second and then Gabriel shouted,

"Red Bull gives you wings!"


End file.
